Begin again
by Camy.MD
Summary: "Some stories don't have a clear beginning, middle and end. Life is about not knowing, having to change, taking the moment and making the best of it, without knowing what's going to happen next. Delicious ambiguity". Emily and Aiden, a new beginning together... *One-Shot*


**Begin Again**

_Hello to everyone, I hope you all had a very nice Christmas! Well, it's been such a loooong time; since my last story, I got back home, so I'm in Santiago, Chile again and I gotta say I miss Stockholm a lot but there's nothing like home. Anyway when I arrived my notebook decided it was a good time to stop working, but Santa (hahahaah) bought me a brand new laptop *-* and like I said before, when I get nervous I write… a lot; the thing is my first aid's exams are this Saturday and the results of my college exams are this Wednesday so….yeah, I'm going crazy!. Ok, enough rambling… I saw the last episode of Revenge a few days ago and I'm starting to love Emily & Aiden, I still love Nemily but that's not going to happen any time soon :( … so, this fic is about Emily and Aiden trusting again, hope you like it!_

_Revenge and all it's characters belong to ABC, I'm just borrowing them. _

**~~E&A~~**

"_**Nothing is predestined. The obstacles of your past can become the gateways that lead to new beginnings."**_

_-Ralph Blum_

That huge grin on her face, it just doesn't go away…but it doesn't bother her. Finally, her walls are coming down, and even if her head tells her to slow down a bit she decides to follow her heart, because deep down she feels like she can be happy… someday, with him.

He feels it too, the energy between them. He knows he has to slow down a bit, but the thing is…he doesn't want to, they are each other's missing piece, or at least that's how his heart feels. He can be free again, he can breathe, he can… live. At the end of his day, she's all that matters.

Trust, a hard word for both of them… but, if they're together everything seems so easy. She knows that, without him, facing her mother would've been so much harder than it actually was. He knows that, without her, he would be dead. They save each other, even from themselves.

Emily Thorne doesn't have an easy "love" life, first the golden boy: Daniel Grayson, who ended up sleeping with her so called friend Ashley… who was also sleeping with Conrad, but that's other story. And then it was Jack, but he wasn't in love with her… he has always been in love with little Amanda… and she doesn't exist anymore. Nolan is family, her brother, her partner, her best friend and he and Aiden are the only ones who knows who she really is… and she's not talking about not being the real Emily Thorne, she's talking about the REAL "Emanda", her hopes and dreams, her worst fears… everything…

Love? It could be… but they're not sure yet, all they know is that being together makes everything better, like there's anything wrong in the world. Aiden has been in pain his whole life and now, thanks to her, everything is… just perfect, just what he needs. He won't let her go again, unless she asks him to do it…which he hopes, she never will.

During Carl's christening, she looked at the family in front of her and it suddenly hit her, she wants that… she wants a family with Aiden. Even if they have a long road ahead, she feels this is for real. She doesn't trust anybody, or at least she likes to think that.. even if she also knows that he already broke down each one of her walls…

When she was away, he started thinking about something he never did before her… a family, a little girl with blue eyes, he wants to have it all with her. He broke down all her walls, and he won't let her build them again.

"_I won't allow her to make the same mistake I did. I've lived with those consequences for too long."_

He will help her with the plan, he won't let her fall… or going to far, he will be by her side.

She will take away his pain, she will help him with the nightmares… she will teach him to live with the ghosts from his past and to cherish his sister's memory. She will be his rock, even if most of the time he is hers.

"_I'm a big believer in finishing what you start."_

Amanda asked her when will be enough, if it will be enough one day… there's her answer, she always finish what she starts, Revenge will be over some day and she will be free to live whatever kind of life she wants. For know, she has Aiden.

"Ems, what are you thinking about?" A sexy, low, British voice asks, "Us" She answers truthfully, "what are you thinking about?" He smiles and gives her a quick kiss, "Us". Both smile, and he takes the opportunity to held her.

This is their new beginning, with a whole life ahead of them...

"I think I never stopped loving you" He says softly and helds her tighter, "Mmmm, neither did I" and with that she kisses him deeply.

"_**Some stories don't have a clear beginning, middle and end. Life is about not knowing, having to change, taking the moment and making the best of it, without knowing what's going to happen next. Delicious ambiguity".**___

_-Gilda Radner_

**~~E&A~~**

_So? This is my first fic that doesn't involve a Nemily relationship :), Hope you like it! Merry Christmas and Happy New Year for everyone. Kisses._


End file.
